Home Early
by brokenlovesong
Summary: Kurt calls Blaine home early from work. Both of them knows that whenever one of them do that it means fun-time. Warnings: rimming, spanking, dirty-talk, come-denial, toys, masturbation and bottom!Kurt. Reposting because the code went crazy before. Sorry.


There were a lot of things in life Blaine appreciated greatly. The smell of coffee in the morning, sleeping in on Sunday mornings, when his cat nuzzled her nose against his hand for attention, standing ovations after performing a solo - but what he appreciated most of all was his boyfriend. Fiancée.

Blaine had been with Kurt for close to five years now. They were engaged on their third year, living together in a flat in New York, nearly done with their wedding plans and had even planned when they would be comfortable enough to try adopting a baby. Sure, Blaine was happy through and through.

He loved the dynamics of their relationship, how they were equal in everything. He loved when they were wrapped around each other on the couch after a long day of work. He loved when Kurt called him at work just because he needed to tell him that he loved him. He loved when he surprised Kurt with lunch by arranging a picnic on his office floor while Kurt was in a meeting. He loved all the little things - and all the big things. He simply loved everything about being with Kurt, and was prouder than he could say to be the one to take him home.

One of the things he especially loved about his relationship with Kurt was their sex. How daring they had become, how creative and spontaneous they had turned out to be, even after awkward fumbling around and insecurity that brought both of them close to tears. They sure had been bad at sex when they first started out as teenagers.

Now was something different though. A whole lot different. Blaine was sitting on the chair in the corner of their bedroom, cat outside of course, watching Kurt as he was sitting on their bed - completely stripped down.

Blaine had been at work and Kurt had called him. He was flirty and in the end Blaine caved in and agreed to leave the studio early so he could be home sooner. When he came home Kurt was already naked.

He had called Blaine into the bedroom, and this wasn't a game they were unfamiliar with. It had started with Blaine calling Kurt to have him come early home from the office. Blaine had been waiting with a cockring he had bought as a surprise and then he figured they could have some fun with it.

At first Kurt didn't like the idea of toys, but little by little he eased up to it. Now they both knew that whenever one of them called the other home early like this it was because a new toy had entered their flat.

Only thing was that Kurt was naked and no toys were in sight, not even any of the ones they already had. Not even their favorite vibrator that quickly pushed Kurt off the edge while Blaine was riding him with the toy buried in Kurt's ass.

No, he was simply sitting on the bed watching Blaine, not so much as covering himself. He was wearing nothing but a devious smile and his semi-hard cock; pink and wanting - to taunt Blaine slowly and painfully, of course.

When Blaine entered the bedroom he was already going hard himself. He tried hard not to imagine what Kurt's newest purchase could be, but still images of the new kilt he had worn to a benefit they recently went to, vibrators and beads, Kurt playing with himself with a variety of gear were rushing into his head as he turned the lock on the door and hurried through the living room towards his goal. He was already holding tie and sweater vest in hand when he saw what was waiting for him and he dropped to the chair.

"What uhm - what did you find?" Blaine stammered, flustered from the sight of Kurt looking like he had an agenda and without even knowing where this was headed Blaine already knew that he was gonna like this. Possibly again and again.

"What I found?" Kurt asked with a feigned confused expression filling his face. He let his one leg slide up to put his foot firmly on the mattress, legs slightly parted.

This was torture. Kurt knew how Blaine felt about his ass. He knew that just the thought of Kurt's ass and the things he liked to do to it could make him painfully hard and on the edge of explosion - sometimes when Kurt sexted him while he was at work he even had to turn off his phone to not come in his pants, occasionally he had to flee to the toilet to take the edge off.

"What did I found? Let me see - I was at the office and I had to put on these super skinny jeans to see how they looked on, but when I had to take them off my finger sort of... slipped and I just - found this," Kurt said, his voice light and seducing, faking innocence on his face, but from where Blaine was sitting he could see that his pupils were full blown.

His hand ran from his hip, down his thigh and slipped down where he spread his legs a little wider so he could run a finger up his crack.

Kurt hadn't bought them anything new, no tricks would be performed, no games were going to go down, Kurt didn't plan for any dress-up or role play to happen tonight. No, Kurt was simply planning to serve himself as Blaine's favorite dish - the pleasure of his gorgeous hole.

Blaine's hand was down to his crotch, his hand cupping around himself and his mouth turning dry by the sight of Kurt sliding his finger up and down his crack, every now and then letting his fingertip press lightly over his puckered hole.

"Kurt, this is…" Blaine muttered, his voice cracking, so when Kurt hushed him he obeyed gladly.

"Shhh - I just started thinking - about how much you like my ass. That brought me to how much I like what you do to my ass - so I figured that - today we could - let you have some fun," Kurt said with a dark voice, every few words punctuated by a slow moan and his fingertip teasing to dip inside his hole.

In the chair in the corner Blaine's hand was almost painfully hard around his fully erect cock. His chinos and boxer briefs were suddenly the worst thing in the world and he had no idea why Kurt would ever let him wear pants - or why he ever felt comfortable about Kurt wearing pants.

He was paralyzed by the view, he was aching to stand up and go closer. He needed to feel, see and taste - but he didn't want to ruin whatever plans Kurt might have, so he stayed in place, waiting for an invitation to join him, or instructions of his next step.

"I think you should get rid of the rest of your clothes, baby -" Kurt smiled and let his leg slide down in time with his hand running up to rest back on the bed.

Blaine was roughly drawn out of his fascination and he realized that he hadn't looked at Kurt's face one time since his leg had slid up. His gaze had been locked between his cheeks, struggling to see what he was needing, but all he could see was hand and skin. Completely unsatisfying.

He let out a choked sound from the back of his throat and pulled himself out of his trance before he clumsily got to his feet. He started to open his belt and pulled his t-shirt over his head when he realized Kurt was lying down and was lazily stroking around his own, now completely hard, shaft.

That threw Blaine back to reality and he rushed to let his pants and underwear fall without even caring that he didn't fold them neatly as usual.

_No socks is the best decision I ever made_, he thought and crawled onto the bed where he found Kurt with his arm back between his legs spread wide open for Blaine to see him working his finger around his hole, and up and down his crack, his breathing growing stronger.

"Let me do that for you, baby -" Blaine said and pressed his mouth against Kurt's as he pushed his hand away to take over where he had stopped.

Kurt moaned against his mouth, the vibrations going to Blaine's chest and making his heart beat faster. The feeling of Kurt against his finger made his head spin and he almost bit down on Kurt's tongue.

"We're gonna need lube. Lots of lube for what I'm planning with you," Blaine chuckled and faster than ever Kurt found out a bottle, still covered in plastic - only new thing he had bought for tonight's adventure.

"That's what I was hoping," Kurt breathed and arched his neck as Blaine teased his fingertip inside of him. He let his hands cup Kurt's cheeks and squeeze lightly before he let them smooth their way over his thighs to spread his legs as wide as possible.

"This is gonna be good," Blaine said deep and he already felt like his heart was on its way out of his throat. He couldn't help but lick his lips as he looked down to see the already flushed rim at Kurt's entrance. He needed it bad.

It was in situations like these that Blaine couldn't understand how all men in the world didn't talk their boyfriends into doing yoga. Kurt's yoga-classes definitely did more than just ease his stress and help him sleep better, and he was hoping to take advantage of that later.

Blaine continued to let his fingertip tease around Kurt's hole while keeping their mouths locked together. Kurt's arms were locked around Blaine's neck and that was one of Blaine's favorite things - when Kurt wrapped him in his own body, clinging to him with arms and legs and all possible limbs, because to him it was a symbol of the reality that this was something neither of them had ever done with anyone else and they never would.

He pressed the tip of his finger in, the nail barely inside, as Kurt thrust out a breathy moan into Blaine's mouth and dug his fingers deep into his back.

Blaine didn't move. He let his tongue swirl around Kurt's with slow motions and Blaine knew that Kurt was well aware that this was Blaine illustrating, teasing him, giving him a short taste of what he was planning on doing with his hole, so Kurt pushed his hips and pressed Blaine closer to him, desperate for something to happen.

"You're really eager today," Blaine chuckled and let his finger retreat so he could let it back to tease around the rim instead, and it would make Kurt crazy.

"I couldn't stop - thinking about - you," Kurt breathed against Blaine's lips and a grin crossed his face.

He loved how horny Kurt became sometimes. He knew that it always happened during the rough patches in the office where he didn't have much to do. He would spend most of his time daydreaming and drinking too much water or coffee, every now and then sending Blaine a text complaining about how bored he was. So Blaine had found a way for him to keep himself occupied - Blaine sent Kurt pictures of himself, only boxers or simply nothing, or he would send him long texts of what he wanted to do with him.

"You were looking at the pictures, weren't you?" Blaine asked and slipped his finger inside to the first knuckle and Kurt's thighs strengthened around him.

"God, Blaine, you're just so sexy," Kurt moaned and arched his neck making his Adam's apple push against Blaine's lips and he couldn't help sucking on the point, teeth lightly scratching over his skin that was already tasting of salty sweat.

Blaine punched his digit in one hard time, making Kurt express a surprised yelp before he pulled back out and sat back up on his haunches to stare down on Kurt.

He looked amazing. Everything that was good and beautiful in the world was nothing compared to Kurt. His hair was still perfectly groomed from he had been to work only a few stray hairs had escaped, his lips were pink and swollen from kissing and his cream colored skin was flushed all the way over his collarbones.

….and then there was his body. Blaine just wanted to lick him everywhere, to take in his scent and feeling - to taste every tiny inch of him. However, what locked Blaine's eyes was his ass. Kurt's legs were spread around Blaine's legs, his cock taut up his abdomens and his cheeks lightly parted to reveal his hole.

His hole was already dark red around the rim from the teasing, and he was lightly glistening from the actions only a minute before. It was screaming for Blaine to use it, abuse it; to feel his fingers and tongue and his cock.

"Up on all four," Blaine thrust out under his breath, and he had to force his eyes to leave Kurt's ass so he could only just catch a smirk spreading over his face.

"As you wish, master -" Kurt agreed in a teasing tone and seductive eyes, Blaine not a clue where the title came from, but he figured they could discuss that later, and possible find a way to have some fun with it. Kurt started to get to his knees where he leaned close to Blaine to bite down in his earlobe before he turned around and fell to support on his hands.

A chill ran down Blaine's spine from Kurt's teeth and as soon as Kurt was bending down in front of him he got to his knees so he could press his pelvis against Kurt's ass. His erection easily slid between Kurt's legs where his head ran over his scrotum to push against his sac, and Kurt's gasp made Blaine remind himself that he had a plan.

He slowly bent down to cover as much of Kurt's body with his own and started pressing kisses from between his shoulder blades and down his spine. When he reached the lower of his back he licked a trail over the dimples that he couldn't help find innocent and cute.

"Wanna play?" Kurt asked, looking over his shoulder and bucked his ass back, making him hit Blaine's chest, so he figured that would be enough. It was time to begin.

Blaine leaned down to kiss right about his crack, letting the tip of his tongue tease at the cleft where he knew Kurt was so sensitive that he would have to struggle to keep his body up and not clasp against the bed - naturally Kurt let out a sound that was a mix between a sigh and a whine.

He chuckled a little at Kurt's entire posture, the way he could smell how aroused he was and the way he could feel that every nerve in Kurt's body was waiting for something to happen.

He slapped Kurt's one ass cheek lightly before he crawled over the bed. Kurt looked after him, though it wasn't necessary; he knew that he would be told to look away.

The springs of the mattress squealed when Blaine was back on his knees next to Kurt's ass. His dick was aching and throbbing, and he knew that if he should decide to abandon everything Kurt would just as much enjoy if he went behind him and fucked his ass so hard that he was about to pass out.

But where was the fun in that?

"Haven't I learned you anything during the times I've dragged you to the gym? No play unless you've warmed up first -" Blaine said in a teaching-tone, and Kurt had directed his face back against the headboard.

He let a hand run from the lower portion of Kurt's back and down his cheek. He was feeling the smooth skin, letting it warm his palm and he nearly regretted what he was about to do when he saw how perfect and snow white the skin there was - completely flawless.

Without warning Blaine firmed his grip around the belt in his hand and made it meet Kurt's ass. A snapping sound filled the room and mixed with a hiss from Kurt. He took it one more time, this time the other cheek, and Kurt's hissing was just as loud.

Two pink stripes were seen melting in with the tender skin, already so vague now that they might as well have never been there - so he swirled it over both cheeks this time, but with a little more force.

"Fuck, yes - Blaine!" Kurt thrust out and his toes were curling under Blaine's body.

Blaine's free hand rushed down to his cock from the sound. He wasn't close to coming, not yet, but he just felt the need to have something squeezing around it, at least for a brief while before he made his hand up to caress back down Kurt's cheeks.

"You like that, baby?" He asked, and he realized his voice had turned a little darker.

The strong leather swirled over his ass one more time, the next cheek, a few more snaps growing harder with every contact it had with Kurt's body. Each time the belt hit a new spot, and quickly the skin that previously looked completely untouched was now filled with red stripes, now having to struggling to return to white.

"God, Blaine!" Kurt whined and Blaine could see that his elbows were locking to not give in.

He loved how Kurt kept saying his name. Before he had met Kurt he hated his name, he felt like it made him sound as if he was old or in an 80's movie - that was until he heard his name from Kurt's lips - now he loved it.

As they slowly started to make out heavier, and eventually during sex, and Kurt was moaning his name, or whining it out, or begged for him Blaine felt the sound shoot straight from his ears through his veins and to his cock.

"Say my name again, baby -" He ordered and swung the belt back to Kurt's ass and watched how the muscles tensed with the contact and slowly eased up again.

"Blaine - _Blaine_ baby," Kurt groaned and his head fell forward as he arched his back with the next hit from the leather.

Blaine leaned down to lick his tongue flat over the latest stripe that was scarlet on the torn skin. He could feel the skin hot and throbbing on his tongue and before he could stop himself his teeth had dug into Kurt's crack where he let them scratch up.

The belt dropped to the bed with a loud thump and Blaine sat back up on his haunches. He pressed a kiss to each of Kurt's ass cheeks before he put his hands gently on Kurt's hips and dragged him back.

Kurt understood the indication and got to his knees before he was sitting back down on Blaine, his back pressed against Blaine's chest.

He turned his head as far back as he possibly could to catch Blaine's mouth, their tongues sloppy and dozy against each other.

While their mouths were fighting to meet each other completely Blaine ran a hand up Kurt's abdomens, up his chest were he twisted a nipple and back down to start swiping lazily around Kurt's cock.

He was hard and heavy in Blaine's hand and the warmth radiating from him made him feel like making him come and force him to go hard again - maybe he should have found out that cockring after all?

"This is my time to play, isn't it, baby?" Blaine asked and bit down on Kurt's lower lip as he whimpered lightly. His eyes opened and Blaine felt completely pierced through by his blue orbs right in front of his eyes.

"Yes. God, do whatever you want. Please, Blaine -" Kurt whined and grounded his ass harder down on Blaine's thighs so his cock slipped back between Kurt's legs.

Blaine let his thumb run over the slit of Kurt's head, making pre-come spread around before he let go and licked up Kurt's shoulder blades.

"Then sit on my face -" He said suggestively and Kurt pushed out a heavy breath before rushing away from his lap.

He was just about to move when Blaine cupped his face with his hands and kissed him. Long, deep and passionate - completely innocent and out of place for the situation, but Kurt's hands warmly sliding down his arms showed that he was just as much in love as Blaine was.

"I love you," Blaine smiled as they pulled away, and regardless of how steaming hot what they were doing was, Kurt did his cute thing of pressing his lips hard together in an innocent fashion.

"I love you too, honey -" he cooed and pressed a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips before they returned to their passion.

Blaine slapped his ass playfully before he arranged the pillows perfectly so he could lie down on his back where he reached out for Kurt's hips to guide him down.

It was only a second before Kurt had positioned himself perfectly. His knees were down Blaine's sides so he still had his arms free, but all he could focus on was how Kurt's hole was right above his face and his mouth was already watering by the sight of the pink, teasing ring that he loved so much.

"Come 'ere," he groaned thickly and grabbed Kurt's hips to pull him properly down.

The first lick up his crack made Kurt do a squeal ending in a sore moan. Blaine's face cracked in a grin against his ass and made his hands down to grab around Kurt's cheek to spread them for better access.

There it was. Round, glistening from Blaine's tongue - and needy. God, it was so needy.

"Please. Blaine - more," Kurt breathed out from above him.

Blaine let his right thumb rub hard over the cheek before spreading a little more so he really could see how Kurt's hole was working itself in anticipation. It was practically screaming for him.

With every breath Kurt drew his hole compressed and it was gorgeous. Blaine loved seeing how he was simply waiting for something to happen, for something to tease him and use his hole, for something to fill him and make him feel wanted - for Blaine to be the only one to satisfy him.

After a little watching, his balls tightening by the very sight, he traced a lick all the way from the bottom of Kurt's sac, over his scrotum, tip dipping at the rim before he licked all the way up - all in one, slow motion that had Kurt nearly lean forward, but caught steady with hands on his thighs.

Blaine started licking up his crack, slow but long laps, the entire length and width of his tongue trying to fill as much as the slit as possible, before he stopped to concentrate on only lapping at Kurt's hole.

He closed his eyes to not let them hinder his sense of feeling, smelling and tasting - so he really could taste Kurt on his tongue, and hear his heavy breathing and "_ah, oh, Blaine please_" sharp in his ears.

He couldn't keep his eyes shut for long. He needed to see: see the puckered hole, the red rim gradually growing more flushed in time with Blaine's ministrations, the way it squeezed just a fraction too late whenever his tip dipped teasingly inside.

"Blaine, dammit - more. _Please_," Kurt groaned somewhere over his head, and Blaine knew that the frustration was coming from lack of filling. Kurt loved the way he could fill him.

So he buried his nose in the cleft of Kurt's ass and ventured his tongue into his hole. He let it stay still with the sound of Kurt whimpering above him - he was well aware of how frustrating he would find it, especially now that Blaine had spread his cheeks even more so he could dig his tongue just a little deeper into him, his teeth cutting into the flesh.

He flipped the tip of his tongue upwards quickly, earning a broken "_Damn yes, Blaine_!" from Kurt before he slowly pulled out again.

"No, no - don't stop, don't stop, baby," Kurt begged and Blaine grinned as he started placing open-mouthed kissed around his still red ass, his tongue occasionally licking up the crack.

"You taste so good, I just wanna stay here and keep teasing you all night. Maybe never even let you go," Blaine rusted out deeply from the back of his throat.

It was hard to keep it up, the more he was looking at Kurt's hole the more his mouth was watering, and he knew himself well enough to know that once he really got into it he would be able to come from the very taste and feel and knowledge of what he was doing and where his tongue was working.

"Blaine god, just - fuck me with your tongue. Anything. Just… do something," Kurt whined and pleaded, the sound sharp and sore in Blaine's ears and he could hear blood starting to rush in his ears.

He couldn't help it anymore. He let his hands slide up to take a firm grip on Kurt's hips, knowing it would be needed to keep him in control of the situation.

Before Kurt could even prepare himself Blaine had his tongue flickering quickly around his hole, feeling the way he was clenching hard and opening in a hope for filling. His dug his tongue in and started fucking it in and out, Kurt trembling on top of him with his knees pressing hard around his sides.

With all Blaine knew about Kurt when they were playing this game he was only waiting for it to happen so he was prepared when Kurt lost control of his hips and tried fucking himself on Blaine's tongue. He firmed his gripped on his hips, thumbs digging into his back.

"No! Be still or I'll have to stop. You can do that for me, baby, right?" Blaine ordered and he could feel the force it was for Kurt to still his hips, his entire frame now trembling from the need to participate in the actions.

"I just need more, _Blaine_ -" he sobbed and Blaine could feel him curling his toes and dig his fingers into his own thighs, so he took mercy on him and continued.

It was nearly unbelievable how much force Kurt had in his muscles. The way his hole was clenching, desperately trying to hold Blaine's tongue in, to keep him pump up - it was nearly too much and Blaine's head was swimming.

_Fuck he's so tight_, Blaine thought, not wanting to leave his work behind, so he released a hand to let his tongue swipe over his finger index finger with every thrust in and out of Kurt.

His finger was positively slick with his spit and the insertion of the digit next to his still working tongue should have been easy, but the way Kurt was tightening he had to use his free hand to spread a little more, Kurt begging and pleading for him to go deeper.

As soon as he finger was properly in he crook it to help stretch, let his tongue run in circles and his other hand hold him open.

Kurt's knees were sliding over the sheets, willing his ass closer to Blaine's face and he was nearly suffocating, but dear hadn't this got to be the best way to die?

Blaine let his finger work in and out of the heat with his tongue lapping over, gathering saliva to push in for more slickness. It wasn't nearly enough as he was only just starting to be able to thrust his finger in without problems so he figured if he wanted it he needed to go further.

He let his other hand up so he could suck his free index finger into his mouth, swirl his tongue around it and fill it with as much spit as he possibly could gather.

"This might hurt a bit, honey. Don't worry, it's only for a few seconds. I'll take care of you," Blaine assured and licked a long thick line over Kurt's crack before he shoved in the second finger and held everything still to not hurt Kurt over him.

"Ah - god!" Kurt yelped and Blaine could imagine how he would squeeze his eyes shut and feel the burning run through his skin to cover his entire body while his breathing ran free.

After a little while where Kurt's panting slowed down Blaine crook his fingers on each side of the rim so he could dip his tongue back in. He pushed as much spit in as he could and did his best to flicker his tongue between the fingers to grease them up best possible before starting to thrust back in and out.

Kurt arched his back and leaned his the back of his head against the headboard, his hands gripping around the wood to not fall down, cascades of whimpers and pleas streaming from his mouth.

Blaine could feel his face boiling and the heat was nearly unbearable. The taste of Kurt was sharp on his tongue and he knew that he would be tasting it for the rest of the night, hopefully still when he woke up the next morning and would take another round.

The ring of muscles gradually caved in to Blaine's ministrations and he could feel it tight but giving in for him to work it. He took the chance and spread a little more, Kurt groaning loudly from the feeling.

His tongue keep pumping in and out, pushing spit in and the juice was spilling down making both his nose and chin and his everything soaked. With every thrust of his tongue a squishing was heard and it was like it was a booming noise filling the room.

All of a sudden Kurt's hand rushed towards his crotch and Blaine knew from his clenching and trembling that he was on the edge of coming.

Blaine immediately shoved his fingers in one hard time, as deep as he possibly could, before he retreated and started tracing catlicks up Kurt's crack, slow, caressing strokes that had Kurt's breathing slow down and his words reduced a murmuring of "_yes, baby, yes you're so good_," making Blaine smile.

Blaine let his hands brush over Kurt's thighs, letting him find breath and get himself in check to not come. As he could hear Kurt's breathing slow down and his muscles ease a little up he squeezed around his knees and Kurt scrambled off him.

Kurt fell to lie on his side next to Blaine where he dove directly in for his mouth. He wanted to taste himself on Kurt's tongue and the thought made Blaine go crazy. He couldn't stop his cock from pushing against Kurt's thigh and Kurt whimpered lightly into his mouth from the feeling of Blaine's pre-come smearing around his skin.

"I wanna see -" Blaine groaned and sucked Kurt's lower lip into his mouth. He squeezed around the flesh with his teeth and fumbled to sit on his knees.

"See what?" Kurt asked confused, but when he saw that Blaine was headed for the closet he silenced.

Blaine opened the closet and pulled out the box he was looking for. The box. The box where they kept their toys and other fun stuff. The box they actually didn't find out as often as they sometimes made it sound.

It wasn't like their entire sex life was only games of plastic and vibrators and latex. They actually very rarely used props - it was for special occasions of fun-times. However, they loved joking about it when they were alone and teasing each other, or during foreplay they would tease each other with thoughts of fucking around with whatever they were in the mood for - but usually it was only games and they ended up fucking each other without anything for help. That was the brilliance of their relationship; they didn't need help to get each other off, it was only spices and accessories when they actually used them.

But right now Blaine had a plan. He didn't want Kurt to get off already, but he didn't want to take a break either. Luckily for him he knew that there was a way for keeping both of them going without coming so soon.

He found what he needed and returned to the bed where Kurt had been observing his every move. His eyes were swimming and they were nearly dark from the blowing of his pupils. Blaine could see that his hands were itching to run to his cock so he could get off, but he didn't want it to end either.

As Blaine crawled back onto the bed he gestured for Kurt to sit up and rest against the pillows. Kurt obeyed eagerly and pulled Blaine close to attack his mouth greedily. His hand locked around Blaine's cock and started swiping but Blaine pushed him away with a groan, and Kurt smirked at him. He was perfectly well aware that just his lightest touch could make Blaine fall and splash, and he didn't resist a single second to emphasize how much it was _him_ and _only him_ that was in that position.

"Then fuck me if you really wanna be in charge," Kurt dared and licked his lips, which was sort of pointless because they were already wet and close to trembling. Yet it wasn't so pointless still, because just the sight of the tip of Kurt's tongue made Blaine imagine all the things that tongue was capable of, and he nearly couldn't believe that the sweet, innocent boy he had fallen in love with had performed all of those dirty acts that he had - and that was only the ones he had performed with his tongue.

Blaine flashed the soft silicone toy he had got from the box. It was not quite as big as Blaine's own dick, but close to. It was blue and didn't have any fancy functions. It didn't have a fun shape, only slightly pronounced ridges - it didn't even have a vibrator.

He dropped the dildo on the mattress next to Kurt and grabbed the bottle of lube. In one quick motion he had the plastic off and the lid open. He poured a good amount of liquid into his hand before taking the toy back and fisting it fast through his palm, his eyes locked on Kurt's.

Against the pillows Kurt was close to going cross-eyed from the sight. He needed it badly now and his cock was dripping on his hip. His fingers were grabbing fistfuls of the sheet and his chest were starting to move fast again.

"Blaine just… please just fuck me with it - come on, baby, I'm all yours to use," he invited but Blaine simply shook his head.

"No. Not now. I wanna watch you fuck yourself with this. I don't want you to come yet, and I know you can't come from fucking yourself when I watch you like this," Blaine said and moved over Kurt to kiss him while sliding the slick toy up his crack, Kurt moaning needy under him.

"I wanna watch you work yourself up for me, open your sweet little hole, make it gaping open for me, but still not open enough so I can still feel you stretch when I punch into you, so you can feel me fill you up more than anything," Blaine growled into Kurt's mouth.

He grabbed around Kurt's hand and locked it around the dildo before he led him down to make the tip find his hole. Kurt gasped from Blaine starting to push it in, and as Blaine moved back to sit between Kurt's legs he continued himself, soon having the toy as deep in as the angle allowed.

Blaine's hand locked around his cock, holding it tight but now planning to do anything; he just needed to see.

At first he had been embarrassed how much the thought and sight of Kurt's ass turned him on. It was pretty natural for a gay man to be turned on by his boyfriend's ass, he knew that - it was the way it turned him on that had embarrassed. Him could go completely insane by the thought of Kurt's ass, sometimes when they had still been in school he could get hard just by watching Kurt walk down the halls - and that was even before they had sex.

He hadn't dared telling Kurt. He had been afraid to show him, because Kurt was so virtuous and innocent. He had problems about simply using words like sex or penis when they were having an intense moment so Blaine spilling his fantasies so openly would definitely make him clam up and curl in on himself.

One evening they had been alone at Kurt's house. They had been on his bed and the room was very heated. They had moved past the point of scheduled make-out-sessions and dared themselves out of asking for permission to do anything, so Blaine had dared his hand down Kurt's underwear, only not on his front as he usually did, but on the back to take a good handful of Kurt's ass with his fingers boring into his crack. Kurt had groaned against Blaine's mouth and a smug smiled had filled his face.

"You really love my ass, don't you?" He had asked, and Blaine thought the sky blue of his eyes had nearly turned navy dark. He grabbed a little harder around the flesh in his hand, his fingertips brushing over Kurt's hole and couldn't do anything but whimper.

"Wanna play with it?" Kurt asked and Blaine nearly froze. For a moment he thought he had imagined it, but when he saw that Kurt was completely serious he knew that he hadn't; he would really let Blaine have his way with his ass.

From there on Blaine gradually let more and more free during sex, until one day he couldn't stop himself and blabbered out with "_Fuck Kurt I just wanna abuse your perfect ass_". He had expected Kurt to push him away in horror, but on the contrary he had been even more turned on and told Blaine to do whatever he wanted with him.

"Now move it, baby. Do it for me. I know you like it," Blaine encouraged him and held his eyes locked between Kurt's legs.

Kurt slowly pulled the toy back out before pushing it back in. The angle was awkward. It was terribly hard to move at all from the way he was sitting and Blaine knew that with every movement his arm would brush the head of his dick. Kurt was resting his back against the pillows but hunching forwards with flexed abdomens to make it easier to move. His chest was moving unsteady and his breathing was slowly growing louder.

"Blaine, please - I just want you in me," he whined and Blaine moved over to brush a hand down his thigh, making his muscles twitch with need from the touch.

"Not now, honey. I'll get to that. I just love seeing you like this."

Blaine rested back on his haunches to spread Kurt's legs a little wider. He looked down on the way Kurt was sliding the toy in and out of himself. The lube was glistening around his hole, and the redder the rim turned the harder Blaine had to grab around his balls to not come.

It was hard, but he struggled to keep his breathing as soundless as possible. It wasn't enough to see; he also loved to hear the squishing sound from the lube when Kurt moved the toy in and out of him.

What made it all even better was how Kurt knew all the things he liked. How he arched his neck and sorely moaned "_Blaine, yes_". The way he sometimes would let the toy completely out of his ass to use both of his hands to separate his cheeks for Blaine to have a better image of how far in stretching he was.

The hardest part was holding back. Not just holding back in coming, but holding himself back from grabbing around Kurt and fucking him until he was screaming for release and clenching his hole so hard that Blaine would be close to blacking out.

He shook himself out of his train of thoughts and grabbed the bottle. He poured more onto his fingers when Kurt knew what he was planning and dragged the toy slowly out of him with a weak whine. Blaine let his lubed up hand run up Kurt's crack, the entire broad of his palms smearing the lube everywhere.

He grabbed the dildo and poured a stripe of lube over it before making sure it was covered up. Then he bent down to kiss Kurt forcefully with his hips rutting against his, Kurt moaning and whimpering, his entire body trembling from ecstasy.

"Back on all four, baby. I wanna see it all," Blaine groaned and kissed Kurt a little deeper before moving back to make room for him to move.

It wasn't hard to tell that Kurt was so worked up that his brain had completely disconnected by now. He was scrambling around the sheets, his hair was clutching to his forehead and his eyes were rolling around their sockets.

When he was up on his knees, just getting ready to lean forward to take his position, Blaine folded an arm around his waist to pull him close. He let his fingers gently stroke over Kurt's ribs, needing to ease him down.

"Are you okay? Do you need water? We can stop of you want," Blaine asked concerned. All lust was put on snooze and regardless of how hard his shaft was and how much his balls were pulsing for action it was more important for Kurt to be okay.

It wasn't like they needed a safe word. If one of them needed to stop they would say it and they would stop. They had never been that rough about anything, even though they had played around with the idea for some time now. Only problem was that right now Kurt was such a mess that it was hard to tell if he would consider that he needed to stop.

"No, no don't stop. Water can wait. Blaine, fuck you're just so _hot_. I just want you in me and on me and everywhere just… _please_ don't stop, baby. I need you so bad," Kurt's groaned in his darkest voice so far.

He looked absolutely gorgeous. Blaine was sure he had never seen him this horny. Was sure he had never seen him this close to giving up and taking care of it himself so he could fall apart. He was so needy that he hadn't even raised an eyebrow over the soiled sheets or the lube on the bedspread. Admittedly, it was waterbased so it wouldn't really stench, but usually Kurt would be sharp on it anyway.

"As you wish. But stop me if you need it. We can always continue later. I just really, really love your gorgeous ass. Kurt, you're so perfect," Blaine moaned and pulled him closer to kiss him hard before Kurt grinned from flushed cheeks and messy hair.

Kurt fumbled around to position himself. What Blaine saw was incredible. If he had thought Kurt looked like a mess on the front it was nothing compared to how he looked from behind.

His cheeks were still red from the contact with the belt. Long, obvious stripes laid as a pattern over the usually smooth, cream-colored surface. His entire crack was red as well. The rim around his hole was so dark it was on the edge of burgundy and everything was so damn wet. His hole kept stretching and releasing around nothing, anticipation, need to be filled drawn out over his entire ass.

Blaine found his way back behind Kurt. He let his free hand up to run tenderly through his wild locks. He had expected them to be damp, but now he found that they were nearly soaked from sweat and Blaine made a note to himself to treat Kurt to a dozy shower once they were done. Kurt leaned his head back in the caressing touch before bucking his ass backwards.

He shook himself back to reality and made sure the silicone in his hand was still slick enough. Without warning he pushed it into Kurt's ass, making him grab hard around the bedspread and groaned a loud "_Yes ohmygod yes Blaine_." Blaine smirked as he now had a way better sight of the way the toy pushed the lube in and out of the delicious ring. He watched beads of transparent liquids started to cover up around the circle where Blaine was working. He could feel the lube staying on his fingers, cold from the fast movements and eventually drying up only to be wet by more.

He couldn't anymore. It was too damn good and he was way beyond the point of self-control. He flung the toy to the floor under complaints of "_No, Blaine, no don't stop. I need more_," from Kurt but before he could even turn around to see what his boyfriend was doing Blaine had grabbed so hard around his hips that he was sure the porcelain would be occupied by purple bruises in the morning.

With a desperate hand Blaine got way more lube than needed on his hand and fisted around himself before snapping his hips forward.

"Fuck, Blaine!" Kurt screamed, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Oh Kurt. Finally," Blaine growled.

Kurt was unbelievably tight around him. Blaine had never understood how Kurt managed to stay so tight even after so much stretching. But even when Blaine used lube and he was sliding into him without problems it felt like Kurt's ass was holding him there, willing him to stay, refusing to let him go.

At first it had been a problem. Blaine came way too quick and he was embarrassed to no ends. He loved it and found it so hot, but it was inconvenient when it hurt his performance. When he finally gathered the courage to vocal his worries to his boyfriend Kurt had giggled at him. "_It's not me who's tight, it's you who's big, silly_," he had said and placed an assuring kiss on Blaine's lips.

"How can you know that, Kurt? You were just as much of a virgin as I was when we met," Blaine had objected with the feeling of defeat still filling his mind. "_Maybe it's just because I'm bad at sex_," he sighed.

"Trust me, Blaine, you are _not_ bad at sex. And sure, I was a virgin - but don't think you're the only one to know how to use google. I sort of… when we started discussing sex I researched. Because you know… the feeling of having something big in me like that was kind of intimidating - so I wanted to know what the most average size was. And I kinda… tried it. On myself. To know how bad it would be. I didn't want to be bad for you. And average sizes, baby - not a problem for me. But you. I quickly felt that you were bigger than average… you fill me, Blaine, and I love it!" Kurt had kissed him passionately and Blaine had been stunned and turned on. The thought of Kurt prepping himself for him that way was so hot. That was the moment Blaine had realized he needed to watch Kurt work himself open.

Blaine wasted no time. He quickly found a pace of his hips. He thrust himself in and out with his eyes locked on Kurt's ass. He loved watching his shaft moving in and out, the way the dark skin of his cock was such a contrast to Kurt's pale skin, even though right now Kurt's ass was so abused that there nearly wasn't any difference - and Blaine loved it.

He enjoyed the sound of his hips and thighs clasping against Kurt's ass and the sound of Kurt groaning and begging into the sheets while he was nearly pushed up the bed, luckily the pillows was between Kurt and the headboard. Blaine could swear that he could feel the lube being pushed around the root of his dick. Kurt snapped up to grab his hands around the wooden headboard of the bed, but had to let go with a whine.

"Oh god Blaine. You're so big, baby," he moaned and Blaine could hear that his face was buried in a pillow.

"Yeah? You want more?" He asked with a grin, his fingers digging a little deeper.

"Yes. Shit, yes! More. Fuck me harder!" Kurt demanded, his voice now broken and pleading, making Blaine's cock twitch and a dark monster was waking in his stomach.

He thrust his hips harder, Kurt now whining a chorus of "_oh, ah, yes_" and "_more, harder, Blaine_" every time Blaine hit him deep and hard.

Kurt was close now, he knew it. He let his right hand brush caressingly up Kurt's back before down and around to find his balls and hold them tight. The way his hole was nearly spasming around his cock was a clear sign that Kurt was just there and the pulsing in his sac confirmed that Blaine knew Kurt's body just as well as he knew his own.

Blaine increased his speed. He wasn't sure he could remember ever having moved that fast, but as he arched his back to have a better look Kurt's needy scream of "_Yes, right there, baby_" indicated that he was hitting something right. He knew that it was mean to keep going at the right spot when Kurt wasn't allowed to come, but the sounds streaming from his mouth and the feeling of him clenching like he was never planning on letting go was just too good to resist.

It was only a short moment before everything inside of Blaine was tying up. The dark monster was growling in the pit of his stomach and he could feel it moving at lightning speed towards his groin. He kept watching his cock pushing in and out of Kurt's tight hole that was clamming around him, and right as he felt the lava boiling in his balls he snapped forward as the fireworks worked through his shaft and pulsed from his head to paint Kurt from the inside.

"Oh holy crap _Kurt_ !" He growled, his voice dark and rasp, animalistic from the bottom of his lungs. He knew that he would have to call in sick the next day because his throat would positively be sore and he wouldn't be able to sing anything properly anyway - it was all worth it though.

"Blaine. Oh fuck Blaine. _Blaine_," Kurt kept chanting into the pillow.

As Blaine clasped onto Kurt's back and Kurt's fingers found their way into his sweaty curls he was surprised. A short pulse forced its way from his balls through his shaft, making him cringe from the feeling that there was more, because he had been sure that he didn't have anymore fluid left in his body.

"Let me come. Blaine, you can't… _I need to come_, dammit!" Kurt pleaded and tugged harder at his curls. Blaine's hand was still locked around Kurt's balls and he could feel them go insane. He knew that he was being cruel and Kurt had to be absolutely paining at the moment, but he also knew that as soon as Kurt found out what he had planned he would be grateful.

"Not yet, baby. I have a plan. Trust me," Blaine groaned and kissed over Kurt's back, his lips sliding from the sweat.

"Blaine, please. Soon, _please_…" Kurt whimpered in response, needy and all of his usual etiquette completely abandoned. Kurt was always so together and correct, but Blaine loved how he knew that he was the only one to make him fall apart and not care about manners or his hair looking perfect. During sex Blaine could make Kurt forget everything he was in public and he took advantage of it - not only did Blaine love it, but Kurt did too.

"I'll take care of you, honey. I'll make you come real hard, I promise," Blaine assured him and forced himself back up.

He let his hand down to grab at his root, moaning from the sensitivity but tightened a little extra to keep the come in as he pulled out.

"Don't leave. No, _don't leave_," Kurt cried and nearly splashed fully down on the bed. His chest was down on the bedspread, his arms curled against his chest on each side and Blaine wasn't really sure how he managed to keep his ass in the air, but the way his back was curving was pretty damn impressive.

He let his hand up to Kurt's face where he hungrily lapped the little come that had managed to spread over his hand. It only took him a few laps to have it all gone and Blaine hurried to brush his hand caressingly over Kurt's feverish hot cheek before returning to his quest.

Blaine hurried to return his attention to Kurt's ass. It looked so used and abused now. His head was swimming from post-orgasm filling his system, but to Blaine this part was one of the best ways to punctuate a long-drawn session of fucking and screaming.

He softly let his hand run over Kurt's right ass cheek, pulling it a little aside to see like had he merely been innocently curious - however, Kurt was perfectly aware that there was nothing innocent over Blaine anymore. A knowledge that occasionally was hard to live with when they were out with friends or at company dinners and people said certain words or discussed certain subjects. Sometimes Kurt's brain would just trigger and he would only be able to see his mental images of Blaine unraveling himself on top of him, or Blaine on all four fisting around his cock with Kurt buried deep in his ass.

Blaine knew this because Kurt had practically dragged him to the toilet one night they were in a bar having drinks with a designer Kurt was running a feature on in his magazine. Kurt had forced Blaine's pants down and swiped his cock erect, then he had made Blaine fuck him hard in a corner of the stall while Kurt breathlessly told him everything about his public triggers and mental images.

"Can you feel that?" Blaine asked casually as he watched a stream of his come slowly roll from Kurt's hole and down his crack. He couldn't believe his own patience, he was getting so good at waiting, keeping himself in check instead if just wagering into it like he had done in the beginning.

"Yes, oh god Blaine - your come dripping out of me. So full," Kurt groaned frustrated under his breath into the pillow, like he didn't even know what he was saying. He sounded like it was getting too much, like he had been holding back for so long now that he could possibly faint from the exhaustion.

So Blaine duck down. He caught the bead of sperm on its way down Kurt's thigh. He let the tip of his tongue gather it up and swallowed it. He rushed to his hole to lap up a new stream starting to escape the ring.

The taste was enough. His brain clicked and he went overboard. He dug his tongue inside, marveling over how easy it was now that Kurt was split right open - and so wide from Blaine's own cock.

His nose was nuzzling into the cleft of Kurt's crack and it wasn't the first time that he wished that he could see his own tongue working inside of Kurt.

_Gotta talk him into that camera_, Blaine thought as he licked a broad stripe up the entire length of the middle of Kurt's perfect ass. He was already nearly there and it was so disappointing, because even though Blaine had actually come inside him twice it just wasn't enough.

He pushed a finger in, watching the pearly liquid gush out around the digit as he licked around it, his other hand squeezing a little tighter around Kurt's balls in the process.

"Please. Blaine. I need to come. I can't anymore, baby, _please,_" Kurt positively sobbed into the sheets as Blaine spread his hole wider so his tongue could lap out the salty taste of himself.

The taste was one of the best Blaine knew. The taste of himself mixed with the taste of Kurt's ass rolling over his tongue and filling his mouth.

The rim of Kurt's ring was warm and welcoming. With each entry of Blaine's tongue it felt as if it was sucking him in. Blaine used his tongue to shovel the come into his mouth but even as he realized there was nothing more to come for he continued to push his tongue in deeper, flipping the tip upwards to seek for that spot.

"Blaine! Oh my god, oh my god, you're killing me. _Blaine_ please," Kurt whined and pushed his face deeper into the pillow. He had fallen so apart now that Blaine wasn't sure a shower would be enough to piece him back together anymore.

With one last broad lick up his crack and the tip of his index finger stroking up and down the underside of Kurt's cock, the only finger able to move without letting go, Kurt flexed his entire body with the tension and Blaine reckoned it was about time.

"Shh, it's okay, gorgeous. We're almost there," Blaine cooed and kissed each of Kurt's cheeks lightly before removing his digit from his hole carefully to grab Kurt's one hand. He folded it around Kurt's sac so he could remove his own hand from there as well.

"Now I'm gonna help you move around. I want you on you back, but no coming, alright?" Blaine instructed and Kurt whined a weak "Blaine please" in response. His breathing was hammering like crazy and if Blaine hadn't known any better he would have said he was on the edge of hyperventilating.

Blaine let his hands run softly down Kurt's ribs to end on his hips where he slow and carefully started to help him turn around. It was hard and nearly impossible for Kurt to move with his hand locked like that, so Blaine was patient and stroking soothing circles around his skin.

"You're doing so good, beautiful. I'm so proud of you, baby" Blaine assured him and let a sweaty palm down Kurt's cheek ad their faces met yet again. Kurt tried to smile back, but all he could muster was a needy whimper and a plea falling over his lips.

"I'll help you now. I promise."

He could see anticipation fill up Kurt's eyes and even though he was trying to relax his muscles fought against him and stayed tensed with every fiber of his being.

Blaine leaned down to kiss Kurt's slightly parted lips, not even surprised when the gesture wasn't returned because he knew all of Kurt's focus was caught up elsewhere.

Blaine looked down to Kurt's ass. His legs were still spread wide, wide enough for his hole to still be visible. It was taunting him, and he couldn't help wishing that he could repeat the entire act again - but he couldn't do that to Kurt.

Without warning he let the broadth of his hand run up Kurt's crack, and carefully let two fingers enter him. He kneeled the sole of his hand against Kurt scrotum so he could work his fingers in and out of him in a pace that was nearly caressing.

He watched as Kurt's grip around himself tightened and his eyes rolled back in his head. His head lolled back into the pillow with needy whimpers of "_oh Blaine yes - no- so much - please - don't stop - too much - don't leave_" was streaming sorely from Kurt's mouth and Blaine thought it mostly sounded like he didn't even know what he was saying anymore.

With a smile spreading over his face Blaine licked his lips and leaned down. He folded his hand around Kurt's on his balls. He let their fingers fall into place with each other and started brushing soothingly over Kurt's hand with a thumb. He surely had earned it by now. Blaine owed him over and over again for letting him do this.

He leaned down and licked a long, steady stripe up Kurt's length. "_Ah Blaine_!" Kurt burst out and Blaine could feel the shaft twitching under his tongue along with his hole clenching around his still slow-moving fingers.

He didn't spare any time though. He let his mouth sink down around Kurt's cock, taking him fully in. He started to bob his head up and down with the same caressing pace as his fingers were moving.

He prepared himself for the moment to come. He reminded himself to breath through his nose and not stop before it was over. With that he started sucking hard right as he released his locked grasp on Kurt's balls, carefully removing Kurt's hand as well.

He kept on sucking and that was all it took for Kurt's cock to pulsate aggressively into his mouth. He closed his throat, not wanting a single drop to go to waste as he simply let it keep on coming. He didn't think Kurt had ever come this hard, or so much before.

Above him Kurt was writhing on the bed. He pushed his hips upwards to fuck into Blaine's mouth along with trying to gyrate them to fuck himself on his fingers. It was impossible for Blaine to move his fingers though because he was simply clenching so hard that all Blaine could do was try to crook them.

As Kurt slowly fell limp on the bed Blaine carefully let his mouth slip off his quickly softening dick. He let his fingers exit his hole as gently as possible and made his hand brush lightly over his thigh, causing a shiver to run through Kurt.

Blaine moved out from between his legs, knowing that right now Kurt was so sensitive all over his body that he couldn't be touched. Instead he clumsily crawled up the bed to lie down next to Kurt.

Kurt's breathing was struggling to get back to normal but it didn't stop him from leaning in to receive what Blaine had saved for him. He opened his mouth to meet Blaine's so he could let Kurt's own come sip into his mouth where he welcomed it in and let his tongue dozy travel around Blaine's mouth to make sure he had it all.

As they hazily drifted into a kiss their tongues retreated to their own mouths, leaving their lips to absentmindedly massage against each other. Kurt turned to lie on his side where he snuck under Blaine's arm and nuzzled his nose against his collarbone.

Kurt's skin was so sweaty that Blaine's hand slipped right over it before he could get a proper hold around him. His torso was still rising heavily from the need of oxygen but he was steadily going back.

"Do you want me to treat you to a shower? I can come wash you if you want," Blaine asked and pressed a tender kiss to Kurt's forehead. His face, his entire body, was burning hot to a temperature Blaine had only experienced him having the last time he was sick and couldn't even move.

"Mhm, I just wanna lie here - feel you. Besides, I don't think I can move. I'm gonna be soooo sore tomorrow. You're such an animal," Kurt mumbled against Blaine's neck with sweet kisses pressed to his Adams Apple.

"I'm sorry. Was it too much?" Blaine asked nervously moving a little away to make sure he could have a better look on Kurt's face. He was suddenly realizing how incredibly rough he had been, and feeling a little guilty that he hadn't even asked before he went overboard like that.

"Are you crazy? Blaine, that was so hot. You're so good, baby -" Kurt assured him quickly and kissed him deep.

"If this is how it's gonna be I'll drag you home from work more often. I'll have to find excuses for not sitting down at work tomorrow cause I can still feel you," Kurt smiled and pressed his body against Blaine's.

"Okay I need a shower. I smell so bad," Kurt groaned and started getting up, but Blaine pulled him down to a kiss.

"You're the best fuck in the world," he moaned against Kurt's lips.

"You haven't tried anyone else," Kurt giggled and blushed.

After what they had just did, what sounds he had just expressed, the words that had come from his mouth since Blaine came home - he still blushed from speaking of sex out loud. Blaine would lie if he said that he didn't find that to be the most adorable in the world.

"I don't want to try anyone else. I've got everything I want right here," Blaine smiled and kissed his nose before he got to his feet and pulled Kurt off the bed and into his arms.

"If you get a bath ready I'll change the sheets, beautiful."

Kurt grinned appreciatively at him, but his lack of energy didn't quite do the job. He kissed Blaine's cheek and started his clumsy walk towards the bathroom door. It wasn't polite of him to do so, but Blaine couldn't stop watching Kurt walk - or try to walk, the proof of his work very obvious in the way Kurt was moving and the red marks all over his ass and hips.

"If this is how I feel now it's good we'll have three weeks of honeymoon. I'm not sure I dare think of how our wedding night will be," Kurt smiled seductively over his shoulder before he disappeared into the bathroom.


End file.
